Remembering The Past
'''Remembering The Past '''is the final ABB film released on December 14, 2017. Script Uglymansion.jpg|Anpanman Prison, 2017. DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|Wait. Where am I? 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|You're in death row. Today is your execution. DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|Why? I thought I was the leader? 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|No. I'm the person controlling you. DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|What about New Pandaland? 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|The new leader is Fat Cat and this country is New Perth, once more. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|DADDY FINGER? EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|No! Don't. Fuck! Scene Missing.PNG The New Anti Barney Bunch Emblem.jpg Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Attention! Sadly our leader, Daddy Finger has died. It was Barney whom killed our leader. We must kill the Barney Bunch! Crowd.jpg|No! Execute Barney! Execute Barney! Execute Drew! Execute Drew! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|We will after I, Fat Cat will succeed Daddy Finger as the new leader of New Perth! Crowd.jpg|All hail Fat Cat as the leader of New Perth. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|The ABB no more. Our new group is, the Perth Empire. Crowd.jpg|YEAH! Death to the Barney Bunch. Meanwhile Logo.png Tropitraz .jpg Evil Barney.png|Where am I? Current ABB Leader.jpg|Tropictraz Island. You're going to be executed. Evil Barney.png|Why? Current ABB Leader.jpg|The Barney Bunch is no more. Actually, I'll wipe your brain first. Evil Barney.png|No, don't. Scene Missing.PNG|Barney's memories are wiped, but he starts to transform into a human boy. Current ABB Leader.jpg|Dang it! At least there's no way to restore him back to normal. Let's use him as our War General. Angry-kid1.png|What's going on? Current ABB Leader.jpg|You're Thomas Smith, the general. Angry-kid1.png|What's that? Current ABB Leader.jpg|Nevermind. Meanwhile Logo.png DrewPickles.gif|Attention! The leader of this group, Barney is missing. I haven't seen him since the day after Thanksgiving. Chaz Finster.gif|I'm afraid that he was executed by the ABB. I heard that they're forming a new group, the Perth Empire. DrewPickles.gif|What? Please tell me you're kidding about that first part. Chaz Finster.gif|I'm not joking. Anpanman posted on Barney's execution on his Instagram account. 2017 Rosen.jpg|According to a source I just found, Barney wasn't actually executed; He escaped hus cell and he was never seen again. DrewPickles.gif|I don't think so. It's probably from one of those satirical news websites. 2017 Rosen.jpg|It wasn't fake, I did some research and I was led to a site ran by the ABB. That's where I found out about Barney's supposed execution. DrewPickles.gif|Is there a way to find him? 2017 Rosen.jpg|I believe that could be possible. Donatello.jpg|Are we late? DrewPickles.gif|Yes, you were almost late to this meeting. Donatello.jpg|So, what happened? DrewPickles.gif|Before Barney's scheduled execution, he escaped his jail cell and was never seem again. Meanwhile Logo.png Haibao's house.jpg Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|So what should we do with the boy? Current ABB Leader.jpg|We're making him our War General. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Should we stuff him into the trunk of my car? Current ABB Leader.jpg|Sure, why not? Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Can I be the second in command? I'm almost 7 years old. Current ABB Leader.jpg|Nope. Still too young. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Oh. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Panda, do you even like those terrible gangster wannabe channels? Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Nope. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Oh, okay. Meanwhile Logo.png Haibao's house.jpg Chaz Finster.gif|Yes! Successfully broke into Haib- 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|Oh hello Chaz. Chaz Finster.gif|I just want to ask you something. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|Not right now. We're gonna cremate Barney. Chaz Finster.gif|Was his execution even rea- Censor sign.png|Chaz is stabbed to death 57 times by an The Squirrel Soldier. Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|The Squirrel Soldier: Hail Fat Cat, the new leader of New Perth! Theend.jpg Category:2017 Films Category:Films